UNDERCOVER DANGER
by ScratchFanFac's
Summary: there is a villian that won't give up the dream to take over the dimesion of heroes. first it was nicky,ricky,dicky, and dawn world and now they have a new target...kid danger and k.c cooper...how will they make it
1. Chapter 1

_**trailor #3:feel the danger**_

" _ **alright...you ready ray!" henry said "oh yeah…...i been training for this ever since i was a kid henry….bring it!" ray said "well….it's your death wish pal" henry turns form into kid danger and used his speed power to run towards ray and…. "here is your popcorn that from mexico in the caribbean" henry eat one of the popcorn "oh! sweet" ray take a popcorn and eat it "wow! were did you get this from?" henry bring up his profile "oh from someone that name is "scratchfanfac's"...or is it "fanfic's"?" ray look at henry in a freak up way. "well….he make a tasty snack,send the address kid" kid send the address for ray to his phone "thanks" charlit roll her eyes and spoke "you really get that popcorn from "him"". charlit show them his profile online in a site " ? sound like a site that fans used to write celebrates and their fanfic stories in...huh weird site" henry said as he was eating popcorn "oh come on! look at this "powerpuff girls, nicky,ricky,dicky, and dawn...what kind of story is this!" ray said. "well...it those have views so….it probably popular or something?" charlit said then the alarm went off "huh? there a robber that stealing powers from all super hero in the world and they heading in swellview" charlit alarm them. "then it time to blow-" "wait!" scuze interrupt ray "scuze! you interrupt my speech" ray yelled at scuze "there something that i have to show you guys,follow me!" ray,henry, and chafrlit follow scuze to a secret room.**_

 _ **UNDERCOVER DANGER: THE SERIES**_

 _ **COMING IN JUNE….**_

 _ **YOU CAN STILL READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK**_

 _ **SOME SCENE ARE NOT CHILDREN**_ _**TO READ LIKE SEXUALITY**_

 _ **RATED:M FOR MATURE SCRATCHFANFAC'S**_


	2. Chapter 2: heros in different places

_**at the museum in wisconsin….8:45**_

two man wonder in the close museum trying to steal a rare artifact. they break through the glass and steal the artifact "okay,we got the item now let's go before-" _**boom**_ there were

clouds of dust and soon the two man see two dark figures in the shadow "well,well,well,well! look what do we have here?" one of the dark figure said. "isn't it well,well,well?" the other one response. "let's just stop the bad guys?!" the dark figures shown to be k.c and a agent from the organization.

the bad guys run towards them and they also run towards them as well. k.c give them a high kick in the left as well in the right then a hard punch to the one to the left as the one to the right grab her "oh! a nice cute black girl! sexy" k.c headbutt the bad guy to make

his nose bleed "ah! you son of a bitch!" k.c smirk and wink. Meanwhile the other bad guy punch the agent in his face with a slade kick to make to agent fall down "da!". k.c finally used a fly kick and slam the bad guy down "that's one down-" a lazer gun was powering

up to catch k.c attention "oh crap!" k.c backflip as the laser gun blast lasers and _**zap!**_ it burst through the wall as k.c landed on her feet "damn! that is messed up!" she got up "i mean who will ruin a perfect million dollar painting?" the bad guy was pissed and called in his phone.

"hey if you calling the police, you do know that you'll be the one in bars you know that right?" k.c laugh as she see him end his called "okay...well as long as you waiting on the police i will get my buddy here and i will be on my way alright?". k.c carry her partner and wave goodbye to the bad guy "this isn't over!" the bad guy hold a tnt to killed k.c and

her partner "whoa,whoa,whoa! now...there no need-" "SHUT UP! it is not that kind of tnt" the bad guy smirk at k.c "now….i'm gonna let you put down your partner and walk away got it?" k.c watch him for a second and laugh "ppfffff hahahahahahahaha! listen boldly….i get that you bad but you aren't a super villain or something?" k.c continue walking.

"okay...have it your way then" the bad guy set the timer and laugh wickedly as he see k.c freaking out "holy shit! this guy crazy!" k,c was running through the museum as it was breaking apart. she jump through crack edges then fly through the door then she see the exit. "there the exit!" k.c run towards the exit then one of the rocks hit her legs "da-"

k.c flinch as she fall down making the agent hit the ground "ah geez! there goes my leg..got to-" k.c look at the rare room item and got an idea " i got it! better do it quick!" k.c reach for her attraction ray to make a rope and a trailer came out "...okay! i'll take it" k.c

carry her parther to the trailer and tied the rope to her laser gun "i hope this works?"

k.c turn on the gun and _**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!**_ the trailer zoom across the room making a dramatic exit for k.c and _**boom!**_ the museum was in dust . k.c saw the explosion and see a dark figure carrying the two bad guy on it's hand out of the explosion "huh?" k.c take out her spy glasses to try to identify the dark figure _**dna unkown-false information**_ "false information-" the pain on her legs began to sting her "da! that is really annoying!" k.c used her spy watch to called help "called s.o.s"

 _ **at swellview in captain man's lair….**_

" _alright...you ready ray!" henry said "oh yeah…...i been training for this ever since i was a kid henry….bring it!" ray said "well….it's your death wish pal" henry turns form into kid danger and used his speed power to run towards ray and…. "here is your popcorn that_

 _from mexico in the caribbean" henry eat one of the popcorn "oh! sweet" ray take a popcorn and eat it "wow! were did you get this from?" henry bring up his profile "oh from someone that name is "scratchfanfac's"...or is it "fanfic's"?" ray look at henry in a freak_

 _up way. "well….he make a tasty snack,send the address kid" kid send the address for ray to his phone "thanks" charlit roll her eyes and spoke "you really get that popcorn from "him"". charlit show them his profile online in a site " huh? sound like a site that fans used to write celebrates and their fanfic stories in...huh weird site" henry said as he was eating_

 _popcorn "oh come on! look at this "powerpuff girls, nicky,ricky,dicky, and dawn...what kind of story is this!" ray said. "well...it those have views so….it probably popular or something?" charlit said then the alarm went off "huh? there a robber that stealing powers from all superhero in the world and they heading in swellview" charlit alarm them._

 _"then it time to blow-" "wait!" scuze interrupt ray "scuze! you interrupt my speech" ray yelled at scuze "there something that i have to show you guys,follow me!" ray,henry, and charlit follow scuze to a secret room. scuze walk to the door and do a scan with his id to open it "whoa..where are we ray?" ray look confuse "no idea kid, look like secret agents stuff"._

" _okay guys used these bubble gums to have your power to the max!" ray and henry take them "but they look black and hard?" henry said "it's suppose to look like that but it is soft and chewy like the other one. try one" ray and henry try one and they fell more stronger and faster than ever before "whoa! feels good!" henry said as ray agree with him "yeah_

 _not bad at all" then they went to the tubes as ray began his speech "now to blow bubbles-" then henry join him "and fight crime crime" they both blow scuze new bubbles and turn to kid danger and captain man then they push their button "up the tub!" they both go up the tubs as charlit go back at the screen "hey scuze? what do you think-" scuze stop feeling himself "where you trying to masterbait?" scuze response "no, i was just trying to find my keys" charlit question him "by touching yourself and pumping up and down your cock?" scuze nodded "oh brother, just do it in the next room" scuze get up and go to the next room. "scuze is a weird man" charlit said as she get back looking at the screen._

 _ **well there's two things you need to know… one…...scuze is weird and to…..scuze is weird. anyways i hope you like it and i see you next time bye guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3: mystery and clue

_**the organization headquarters 8:00 a.m….**_

"hmm….this is serious" the head of the organization said while he turn to k.c "and you sure that you see a dark guy that was carrying the robbers? sounds like a host to me". k.c stand up and speak "uh sir...not to offend you but i see something that no spies, no organization, and no human see in their entire life. look like some kind of super natural to me" k.c said as the head of the organization look at her "supernatural? i find that hard to believe" he laugh "yeah, that's what i used to think when they said that spies aren't real"

"but look where i at now?!" k.c laugh as the head of organization look serious at her as she shut up and sit down "sorry,not the time" k.c continue to talk about the dark figure "anyways, this is a serious and real problem. if we do something-" "k.c stop this crap that you are saying" k.c stop and look confuse "what? you think that i'm making this up?" k.c started to lose her cool " k.c…*sigh i want to believe you i really do….but lately you been lying to us and we don't know if you lying or not?" k.c stand up again "but sir-" "but nothing k.c! you're dismissed!" "but sir-" "I SAID DISMISSED!" k.c flinch and walk out

until he stop her "*sigh…..if you have more info for this dark figure you can tell us-...me" k.c turn and smile " thank you-" he stop her "BUT! if you have evidence for the dark figure..i may have believe your story but most of our organization probably won't alright?" k.c stop and think "hmm…..that's seem fair" k.c close the door while the head master sigh in relief "*sigh….youth sometimes….it's hard to be tough on them-" suddernly a shadow of darkness came inside the head master office "huh?! WHAT THE HELL!" the dark figure came out of the shadow's "hello, we got a lot of things to talk about" the head master was in the darkness "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" k.c hear the scream but thought it was nothing "probably some agent spill some coffee?" k.c exist the headquarters

 _ **on swellview sign….**_

"okay...the map tell us that the bad guys are here somewhere?" captain man said as he was walking by the swellview sign "okay? then where are they?" kid danger said to captain man. "somewhere here" kid danger sigh and speak "*sigh you have no idea don't you-" "NO I DON'T!" kid danger flinch as captain man freak out "hey! it was just a question?!" kid danger walk away slowly as they started to search the place "okay, section 1w25fst clear" kid danger said to charlet on his wrist watch. "clear? my rader said that someone is there? let me check" charlet research the location "yup,right there..check again guy?" kid danger keep looking meanwhile captain man was looking until….

"huh? what's this?" captain man found a card " the organization? what kind of place is that?" then two man came out of nowhere " it's the place that we gonna take over after this town" captain man look at them and then laugh "hahahaha….listen guys,you might not be from around here so let me give you a warning alright?" captain man was getting ready to fight "around here,i'm the man….captain man and if you don't want to get hurt..i advice you to give up and go home alright?" then the two man attack him as they hit man they were shock that captain man was okay "i'm okay!" captain give a kick to the two of them and then walk to them "you see guys...you should've listen to me" all of a sudden

 **bbbboooommmmm** "huh? who are you?" captain man asked the dark figure "you'll find out soon enough both you and kid danger along with k.c cooper" captain man was confuse "k.c? who the hell is k.c?" the dark figure laugh and tell him "look it up...if you can.." the dark figure disappear along with the two man as captain man was concern now "k.c cooper huh? i wonder if she connect to this dark figure?" kid danger then appear " captain man i found no-" kid danger see captain man thinking "uh….did i missed something?" captain man look at kid danger "oh you missed something alright, now we got a new bad guy that might not be easy as the others before…" kid danger was concern now "a new bad guy?". "i'll explain it later, come on" they both went out

 _ **the cooper's house ...**_

"k.c you could of get in trouble leaving school and trying to take on mission all by yourself young lady" kira said to k.c "i know mom but-" carg cooper jump in "but nothing! *sigh k.c, we know how you feel-" k.c stop him " .there., you what how i feel?" judy repeat what carg said " he said "we know how you feel-" "I KNOW WHAT HE SAID! but you….dad,don't you ever said that you know how i feel…" carg was shock of what he is hearing "come again?" k.c repeat "with all repeat dad, YOU don't know how i feel...mom yes, because she knew how it feel to have a double,how to keep secrets from friends, how some people think i'm not an actual person that can do more than just studying a book…(tears began to fall) do you know how i feel to have to do all of this spy stuff and still have to do my homework,projects, and _still_ have to do spy stuff?!" k.c began to cry "hell! i did even want to be a spy anymore because of all of this crap-"

carg started to speak "k.c-" k.c began to turn to anger "in fact all of this happen because you guys MAKE me do this shit!" k.c walk away and bump to her dad and walk up stairs then slam her door. "well, look like you guys finally crack that one up huh?" judy said as carg and kira want to know what was judy was talking about "judy? you knew that k.c will one day crack one day?" kira said "well, dah! you guys didn't know that?" the both nodded "this is why k.c is under alot of pressure and here is the reason why...she was force or "asked" to join the organization, she almost lose her best friend, she almost died from all the recent mission she been having, a cheap father-" kira repsone "that part is really true" carg look at kira "and she also name as the most smartest but she need to stop cutting school and finally the most hurtful things that you guys do to her is that you keep the secret to her little brother ernie...that make her feel like she sinning or something?" kira and carg finally understands "oh...i get it, carge she maybe a great spy"

carg respone "but she also a teenager as well..but why didn't she tell us?" judy response to him "it's because usually she tell her brother ernie and now he went missing but you two was more focus on k.c that she didn't get to tell you this...and get this...it's better to show you" judy walk upstairs as k.c doors was opened a little bit "take a peep but don't talk please" judy said as they both take a look "huh? k.c?" k.c was look at her family photos as she stop and look at her favorite one with her brother and her when they were little "*sigh...you were the only one that understands how it feels to be misunderstood huh?" k.c began to cry "ernie….my little brother...where are you? i uh….i'm sorry for not understanding you more…..i guess..hehe..i have to feel the pain myself to finally understand you…" kira and carg was worried " i think we should-" carg stop kira from getting up "you was smart, amazing, and cool….that's why i always want you in things with me...because you do care for me...like i care for you….just like we were kids...even if we have fights and mom and dad make us get along so in sink….okay?! i guess i see you when you show up i guess…" k.c close the book and put it away "okay….let's see here...the last update of his facebook was on sunday,that's was last month ago"

kira and carg was keep looking at k.c " what is she doing?" kira asked judy "trying to analyze and divide the process of how ernie disappear by ca-" "in english judy?" carg said "*sigh she trying to find ernie by finding sources and location of his last encounter" they both get it "so in other words-" "she trying to find the person that have ernie and end them" judy said as they both look at her "WHAT-" judy cover both of there mouth "sshhhh! don't speak too loud...she planning" k.c continue her process " so the person that took him must be in new york? no….candana? no…..japan? no...no….NO!" k.c tear the paper and pitch it in the trash can and continue again "maybe if i put his favorite place with his last update on facebook…" judy nodded "for someone that was annoyed by the guy...she really want him back huh?" k.c whisper to herself "okay...i think i get there places….(ernie don't you worry...your big sister will find you...NO MATTER WHAT)

and even if that i got to kill or get killed then fine...but you will get home" k.c continue to work on her plans "let's go kira" carg get up "carg we can't-" carg spoke back "kira no!"

"let her do this….it maybe a risky moves she doing but if she was acting like this because of us then why even try? we will be there for her in case she might be dieing but .interfere. alright?" carg walk down stairs as kira follow him "man,those two are worriers….but, one thing is still bugging me about k.c?" k.c was staying up to continue planning "is she gonna be alright?" k.c keep writing all night as all of them went to bed "okay….now to start putting the tie for each of them…." k.c then end up sleeping with dry tears "...ernie...i'm….coming for you" k.c was talking in her sleep "i..will get you….soon"

 **okay guys! that is all for now, i'm sure that i made a lot of grammar problems but i will try to make the next one more understandable. and all it matter was how great was the story line with k.c undercover and henry danger. now his is still a rated M story so it may have cursing and may have sex in it (maybe) still not cool about the sex thing just at yet in the story. i think later down in the story it will have but for now just fighting and drama. anyways, i see you later guys! bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:things are getting stranger

_**hey guys! it have been a long time huh?well,sorry about that…..you see i have stuff to do with my life and i keep forgetting about this story. i guess you can say that i was really been slacking off since time swap volume one finish. i was hoping that i can do volume two and then i realize that i didn't finish this story along with the other stories that come up to my mine. so i decided to continue it and do other stories plus volume two for time swap. i'm really hope you guys enjoyed the stories from me and let me know sometimes what do you think about them. you don't have to do it right away, but when you get time you can go ahead and do so. anyways i hope you guys like this chapter and i will see you guys soon.**_

 _ **at the man cave…..**_

" i still can believe that spies are real" charlit said while she analyzed the card "what make you say that?" henry said while he was texting on his phone while charlit was getting annoyed "well, if you were paying attention….they are spies around swellview and we need to find out what is going on here-" charlit stop because henry was still texting "okay! you know what-" charlit pick up a book and fling it out at henry that make him fell "ow! what the hell charlit! why did you-" "I'M SICK OF YOU AND RAY NOT LISTENING TO ME! I'M OUTTA HERE!" charlit walk to the tubs and say "up the tub" and she went up the tub. henry was confuse about what have happen just now.. "wait charlit-"

henry then take a few step back and sit on the couch with his hands on his head "grah! man! there's no stopping her when she angry" ray walk by him and pat him on his back "hey kid,it's alright okay? she just need to cool off for a while" henry got up "no, it's not that….i just-" henry phone was ringing and he answer it "hello?" "(hey henry!)" henry roll his eyes "want do you want jasper?" "(did charlit tell you the thing yet?)" henry was lost "what thing?" jasper then tell him "(that she have a dream about you)" henry then try to remember "is it the one when i try to fight the time stoper and i get my butt kick or something?" jasper then finally tell him "(what?no!)" jasper said with shock

"(i'm talking about the dream when she have kiss you)" henry then froze there for a second "what…..did you say?" jasper repeat "( the one when you two kiss?") henry had the same dream last night and he can't believe that charlit have the same dream as he does "uh….jasp…...i'm gonna call you back" henry hang up the phone and run to the tubs "hey kid! what's wrong?!" henry didn't respond and he went to follow charlit but ray stop the tubs "hey! ray let me go up there!" ray then pull him out of the tub "no, not until you tell me what the heck is going on?" henry then calm down and sit down. "*sigh. you really want to know?" ray nodded "okay then...don't laugh okay? charlit …..likes me"

 _ **at the cooper's house…..**_

"hey mom and dad-" they were both sitting on the couch waiting for k.c "k.c listen, we want to help you alright…...let's us find the spy that stole your brother" k.c stop them and smile "hey, don't worry about it okay" she walk to the kitchen and reach for the cereal box "are you sure honey?" k.c open the box "yeah, i mean we are spies right? im sure we can handle a break from all the drama from last night" she put the cereal in the bowl "beside….." she held the box tightly "their are not getting away with it anymore" k.c mom and dad look at each other "how?" the mom said "i'll tell you after school mom"she carry the bowl upstairs "hmm…...strange" meanwhile upstairs "okay, let's see here…..books,pencil,pen, weapons, and food" she put in the bag and head down stairs "bye mom and dad" they wave goodbye while they can't shake a feel that things will get worse

 _ **yeah i know it was short but hey, at least it was something right? i promise the other ones will be longer then this well see you next time guys!bye!**_


End file.
